A Short Look At
by gojiratoho25
Summary: Welcome to "A Short Look At...", a series of scenes from story concepts that I have been thinking over and that I've decided to write soe that others may now about them. I will place all my Pokemon concepts in this story, so I hope you all enjoy looking at the stories that I place here! Current concept: Way of the Force.


**Hello, Ray Tanaka here. I have so many ideas for stories and I honestly don't want to just outright throw some away. So I decided to create a new series: _A Short Look At_. Basically, all the stories here are concepts I have and a scene that I thought up of for said concepts. These scenes will be relatively short, as these are giving a general idea for what the story will be about. The first concept that I've got down:**

 _ **Pokemon: Way of the Force,** a Star Wars/Pokemon crossover using the Anime World characters. _

**Only thing to mention before we get to the story is that the character Riolu is the Aura Sphere Riolu from the anime.**

* * *

To say Riolu was lost in the city would be an understatement.

He looks around as he walks down the street of this strange city, the only thing he knew is that the city is in the Sinnoh region and he has been separated from his caretaker along with some of his human friends. If it weren't for the reappearance of Hunter J, he won't be wondering the streets of this unfamiliar city looking for his friend Ash thanks to the connection the two seem to share.

Unfortunately for him, Hunter J did reappear and made another attempt to capture him, but he escaped from her only to end up being sent to another part of the city. Now separated from the others, Riolu looks around his surroundings as he weaves past many people and other Pokemon who simply didn't pay any mind to him. As he continues to walk through the crowds on the sidewalk, he closes his eyes and focuses his control of aura to find where his friends are.

To his dismay, he found Ash's aura on the other side of the city, so he's still not close to where his friends are. However, what got his curiosity is another aura signature unfamiliar to him coming close to his location. Opening his eyes, he quickly leaps out of the way as he nearly walks into a Persian.

"Hey, watch it!" The Persian says with annoyance in her voice.

"S-sorry." Riolu quickly says in a low tone, as he watches her pass before looking at his surroundings.

To his surprise, he finds an entrance that looks like a tunnel with two trash cans hidden by a blanket just five feet from the entrance against a brick wall. Looking up, he finds a sign on the side of the entrance, which is covered by a woven blanket with images of berries in the design of said blanket. As Riolu looks closely at the sign, he manages to make out the writing as he reads the sign.

 _ **Abra's Tavern**_

 _Serves Pokemon Only_

Thinking for a moment, Riolu sighs before telling himself, "Nothing else I can do at the moment."

Moving the blanket out of the way as he enters the tunnel, he finally picked up the sound of music from the bar as he walks down the slight slope. After going for four feet, he turns the corner to find himself in a room with normal tables with Pokemon sitting at them, pool tables where Pokemon are playing the game, and a counter top where a few Pokemon are sitting down drinking. While all the Pokemon in the tavern did frighten him, he knew where his friends are and quickly walks to the bar in the place.

Passing many Pokemon who are walking around, Riolu couldn't help but look around the place. Taking a glance at his right towards the pool tables, he sees a Scizor watching a Toxicroak take its turn as they play their game. Just with a tilt of his head, he can't help but notice a Gallade and a Gardevoir sharing what looks like a shake as they sit close together at a table. He can only guess that the two are in a relationship based off how they are acting.

Riolu quickly makes his way to a bar stool before grabbing the seat and jumping up, allowing him to stand on it to have his upper torso over the bar. Looking behind the bar, he sees an Alakazam before looking up at the boards that act as the menu for the place. Seeing the selection on the boards, he looks back down before saying, "Excuse me, sir."

The Alakazam turns around and looks at him, even raising an eyebrow. Riolu brushes it off as he quickly continues, "C-can I have a Peacha and Walmel Berry smoothie?"

The Alakazam gives a small nod before turning around as he quickly makes the order, allowing Riolu to look over his right shoulder. As it turns out, he sees a Lopunny drinking out of a glass as it talks to a Floatzel across the same table. A shift of his eyes quickly brings him back to the Gallade and Gardevoir as they quickly kiss and get up from their seats. He quickly feels a tap on his shoulder and he looks back at the Alakazam as it places a plastic glass with a purple and green liquid in it.

"Here's your drink, sir," the Alakazam says in a masculine voice, "You are a little young to be here, aren't you?"

"Thanks," Riolu replies, "And...yes. I'm far away from my friends."

"Alright," the Alakazam says almost immediately, "I can guess that you don't have any money...so consider the drink on the house."

"T-thank you, sir," the young Pokemon shakily tells him, quickly taking a sip from his drink to calm his nerves. However, after a second drink from his smoothie, he quickly realizes that the reason for being on edge is due to a high source of aura in the immediate area. At that moment, he can't help but notice someone take the bar stool on his right as they sit down. Riolu turns his head to see who has sat down next to him and sees a Lucario. While he is used to seeing many Lucarios, this one is much different from any that he has seen before.

Despite sitting down, the Lucario in question is four inches taller than a regular one and is wearing black clothing. At least, that's what Riolu is assuming, as he can only see the lower half which has black pants along with black boots. The upper half of the Pokemon is covered by a brown poncho, but he quickly adverted his attention to keep from staring.

"What would you like, sir?" The Alakazam asks, grabbing a plastic glass to prepare for an order. The Lucario quickly looks up at the wooden boards and looks over the choices as the Pokemon blinks. Just looking at the older Pokemon, Riolu or any other Pokemon could tell that it was confused. It quickly brings its right hand up to its chin, which has a black glove over it along with the black sleeve of a shirt and it doesn't have a spike on the back of its hand.

"Could I get...the Oran Berry smoothie, please?" The Lucario says hesitantly in a masculine voice, placing his right hand on the counter as he lifts his other arm. Unlike his other hand, his left isn't covered by a glove and has a spike, or rather a spike that has been grounded down. Alakazam nods before turning around once again to make another smoothie.

Riolu, taking a drink of his smoothie, closes his eyes and concentrates as he tries to scan the Lucario to see if he is the high source of aura. Almost immediately after, his eyes open wide in surprise and has to resist spitting out his drink. Not only is the Lucario the high source of aura, but its almost as if his entire being was made of it. The sheer power that the Lucario has...almost unlimited...

He quickly places his drink down and takes a glance over, only to meet the gaze of the older Pokemon. Unbeknownst to Riolu, the Lucario had been using a power similar to aura to scan the younger Pokemon. While not making a sound, the older Pokemon had a similar reaction to seeing the power behind Riolu, however much of the power was untapped.

Riolu quickly looks away, as the Alakazam places a glass filled with a blue liquid in front of the Lucario.

"Your Oran Berry Smoothie, sir," The psychic Pokemon says, as the Lucario grabs the glass.

"Thank you," says the Lucario before taking a drink of the smoothie. Riolu can't help but glance back, seeing the Lucario put the glass down and couldn't help but give a small giggle when he sees the older Pokemon give a small smile, almost as if it's the first time he has tasted Oran Berries.

"Excuse me, little one."

Riolu blinks before turning to the Lucario, making eye contact with the older Pokemon.

"I'm sorry, but could I get your name?" The Lucario asks the younger Pokemon, "I don't want to offend you by calling you 'little one'."

He hesitates for a moment, before speaking up, "I'm simply called Riolu, sir."

The Lucario smiles before taking his left hand and placing it in front of Riolu, as if wanting to shake hands.

"I'm Luke."

Riolu looks at the older Pokemon's hand, before hesitantly grabbing his hand and shakes it saying, "Nice to meet you."

They stop and retract their hands, as Luke says, "You seem a little young to be in this place."

"That's what I said," the Alakazam says, washing a plastic cup that was used by a now leaving customer.

"I...I know that I'm too young to be here," Riolu tells the Lucario with some hesitation, "But I...don't have anywhere else to go. I don't know this city and I've been separated from my caretaker and my friends."

"You're separated from your friends?" Luke asks with some surprise, especially thinking about his own situation.

"Yes, we were attacked by people after me and I ended up being blasted over here," Riolu answers, strangely feeling comfort from the Lucario, "I can sense where one of my friends is, but he's on the other side of the city right now."

A brief silence falls over the two before Luke chuckles and says, "This is a small world. I'm also separated from my friends except for one."

"You have a similar problem," Riolu asks with curiosity, "Where are they?"

"The one with me is outside as...he didn't want to come in," the Lucario answers with a bit of hesitation, "My other friends...hold on."

The Lucario takes a quick drink of his smoothie before placing it down and closing his eyes. The young Pokemon begins to sense the use of aura for almost ten seconds before Luke opens his eyes.

"They are with your friends," the Lucario continues with a smile, "If you don't mind, I can escort you back to your friends."

"You...you would do that?" Riolu asks, surprised by the offer.

"I would, especially since if they stick together than both of our problems would be solved," Luke answers with his same smile.

Riolu drinks the last of his smoothie as the thinks about accepting the escort, since he knows that Hunter J will have her henchmen trying to find him and he doesn't know much about the city. However, with the power that Luke seems to have and the fact that he knows the aura signatures of his friends would help him find his own friends. Placing his glass down, he turns to the older Pokemon and extends his right hand out.

"Alright," Riolu says, a smile on his face. Luke quickly reaches over with his right hand and shakes hands with the younger Pokemon. Once they retract their hands, Riolu feels happiness. Perhaps it was from the power Luke has, but the young Pokemon feels safe just from being near the Lucario.

However, a tap on his left shoulder causes him to freeze and Riolu turns around to find a Zangoose wearing a black sash and a bandana bearing the Team Aqua logo.

"You that Riolu who knows 'Aura Sphere', no?" The Zangoose asks the young Pokemon in a masculine voice with some spite.

"W-why you a-ask?" Riolu counters in fear, seeing Luke standing up when he glances behind him.

"Hunter J has a mighty bounty for your capture, mate," the Zangoose answers with the spite still in his voice, "I intend to take that bounty for myself and I'll turn you in for that reward."

"What i-if I don't w-want to go?" Riolu once again asks in fear. Unfortunately, this makes the Zangoose grab him by his neck as the Zangoose glares daggers at the young Pokemon. At this point, nearly every Pokemon in the tavern has turned to view the conflict to the point that the musicians stop playing.

"You are coming with me, whether you want to or not!" The Zangoose shouts at Riolu, scaring him more than he already was.

"This little one isn't worth getting angry over," Luke says as he finally speaks and Riolu turns his head to look at him, "Now let him go and I'll get you something."

A second passed before the Zangoose throws Riolu to the side, with the younger Pokemon crashing into a small table and knocking it down. Riolu looks up as the Alakazam behind the bar pulls out his spoons and Luke reaches for something on his left side under his poncho. However, Riolu couldn't help but look at the dark purple glow of his right hand and forearm as he tries to deliver a blow to Luke. While he knows that Shadow Claw won't cause the Lucario to faint, it will still knock him down.

"LUKE!" Riolu screams in fear, worried for the Lucario.

At that moment, Riolu catches a glint of metal from underneath the poncho as Luke grabs something from what might be a belt. Almost immediately, a green light appears and, within a span of a second, the light arches around the Zangoose almost by Luke's command. The next second, the Zangoose with a painful cry falls to the ground clutching his right shoulder while Luke holds a metal object with what looks like a Leaf Blade coming out of it. The green blade that is a meter long is connected to the metal object, which is mostly black in color with a silver covering over some of the object.

However, Riolu looks down at where Luke and everyone else is looking down to the Zangoose and a shiver runs through his body. The Zangoose is grabbing his shoulder, but what he couldn't take his eyes off the severed right arm of the Zangoose laying on the ground. Looking back at the former owner of the arm, he realizes that the Zangoose is clutching a burn mark where his arm once was.

"I don't want to cause you any more harm," Luke says calmly, making the Zangoose looking back with fear in his eyes, "Please leave this place."

Seemingly acting on instinct, the Zangoose rolls over as he gets to his feet and Riolu catches a burn that looks like a scar on the left side of his face. Once his feet makes contact with the floor, the injured Pokemon quickly runs towards the entrance and out of the tavern. Riolu watches the Zangoose exit before turning back to Luke, who twitches his hand and causes the blade to disappear before lowing it and looking at the other Pokemon. With his left paw off the metal object, Riolu is able to see that the black body of the object seems to have a scalloped grip and a red button on it.

"Nothing to worry about," the Lucario says while doing a wave gesture with his paw, "Go back to your business."

Nothing happened for a couple seconds, making Riolu worry that the Pokemon in the tavern will attack him. However, the sound of music came back and a quick glance around him shows Riolu that everyone is acting...like the incident with the Zangoose never took place. Looking back to his friend, he sees him place the object back under his poncho before taking out a few bills.

"Sorry about the mess," Luke says as he hands the bills to the Alakazam, who was keeping his distance once Luke used his 'Leaf Blade', "The extra should cover that."

"Thank you," the Alakazam says, before checking the amount and continues. "Sir, this amount is for two drinks."

"I'm paying for the other smoothie," the Lucario replies as he walks towards the young Pokemon.

Luke reaches Riolu before kneeling and offering his hand saying, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay," the young Pokemon says as he grabs Luke's hand and gets help to his feet.

"I believe we should leave before anything else happens," Luke tells Riolu as he stands up and they walk towards the entrance.

* * *

 **I had more to write, with Riolu meeting R2-D2, but I have to get to my Holiday themed story and this felt like enough for the scene. I hope this series works, since I still want some of my story concepts to get out there so other can enjoy them. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed the story!**


End file.
